dekfandomcom-20200223-history
Species
A cultural note on the state of affairs is that while there are countless shades of color and shapes of body, most societies are based on merits. An individual's worth is measured by their service in the military and service to their community. Veterans are given high honors as surviving one's compulsory service is a feat in and of itself deserving respect. This is not to say however that civilian pursuits are discounted. If anything, literal racism and discrimination is towards the various kinds of Demons that have managed to trickle out of the UFSA's stranglehold over the main entries into Bjorl. This is typically the case in lieu of a people group that do not contribute to the betterment of one's nation. 'Human' The most prolific as well as versatile race. Most of the world's population is comprised of humanity as they were the sole inhabitants until the Shepherd of Fire opened the rifts and let the Demons into the world. 'Demon' Demon is the catch-all term for any nonhuman. From the proud Dragolord to the humble Succubus, anything that doesn't immediately strike a person as human constitutes a Demon in most legal documents. Each member of this species either possesses a high aptitude for Dark Magic or has it incorporated in their physiology. Dragolord As a subspecies, Dragolords distinguish themselves from other Demons by the very nature of their being. Cut off from the font of Dark Magic, instead drawing upon Dragomagic, colloquially called Arcane magic. It is not elemental and is more an expression of physics than the creative manipulation of one's environment. Dragolords possess both a human and true draconic form. While sometimes able to blend in with normal humans, some features are readily different: strange skin hue and patterns, varied natural hair colors, pointed teeth, acute sense of smell, among others. They have a high potential for strength and endurance but like any individual must train to achieve such heights. As varied as humans or other races, a Drago's true form is influenced by many factors. Attempts to categorize all shapes and sizes of Dragolords has been met with great difficulty. Military minds however have agreed upon the same grading system in order to describe assets in the field by measurement lengthwise. Note, this is a guideline and not concrete. An example would be that of a UFSA De'eimik Dragolord, whom typically join the ranks of the fearsome Eimiki Wyrm korps, who are squat in stature and can fit in a B-rank by length. This does not account for their heavyset frames and thick armored hide that benefits their survivability. * Dragolord Size Classes ** S-rank: 125 - 150 ft, a large corvette ** A-rank 100 - 125 ft, a corvette ** B-rank 75 - 100 ft, a patrol boat ** C-rank 50 - 75 ft, between two and three buses end-to-end ** D-rank 25 - 50 ft, an average commuter bus ** E-rank 10 - 25 ft, between one and two flatbed pickup trucks Giant The Giant sub-class of Demons is an unruly bunch. Their intelligence is on par with a small child whose main motivation in life is the pursuit of eating. It is as simplistic as that. A Minor Giant is more easily persuaded to engage in a contract to the effect of ‘if you eat other groups of people, we will take care of you.’ A Major Giant on the other hand is harder to open up a meaningful dialogue and is much more bestial, if not completely unable to converse in a rational manner. Further still, a Giant such as a Hydra or a Calydon are beasts of war are impossible to control. Such Giants are akin to forces of nature that will just as much turn on the ‘owner’ as it will attack the things in front of it. One should take this to mean that Giants are difficult to fit into the world as a normal citizen when they view their neighbors as easily preyed upon snacks, doubly so when trying to explain what laws are and how they’ve just committed wholesale manslaughter. Other Subspecies * Succubus, Incubus * Siren, Banshee * Changeling, Shapeshifter * Selkie * Mer, Rusalka * Centaur * Arachne, Drider, * Dullahan * Forthcoming 'Cyber' Humans that have undergone procedures to become Cybers have cast off their mortal shackles and essentially put their soul into a technological marvel. Their brain is still biological and kept alive in a containment unit, but are now able to interface with digital systems and mobile chassis called Shells. As of 23198 in Actual DEK, there has not been a successful Cyberized Demon. Shells range from vanity models to military grade combat suits able to shrug off small arms fire and leap great distances. The Republic of Alama maintains the most advanced Cyber-related society, the pinnacle of which are the famed Nova Spectres. There are reports of Cybers deciding to be installed into forms other than the typical bipedal humanoid shape, though these are few and far in-between. Still uncommon but practiced, individuals also have the choice to use a shell that is not the same as their original gender. A cyber can choose from multiple methods to dispose of their previous existence. Cremation, proper ceremony and burial, donate the corpse to science for experiments and tests, or perhaps harvest the organs for later use. If in the UFSA, the body could be given to zombies as food if all else fails. Shell Models * Civilian: basically like normal humans, but with none of the military tech they would need. (Has to wear uniform and body armor) * Military: Those who get special upgrades to be more militarized and more effective in combat. Their upgrades are mostly internal with better optics and cyber warfare suites and increased attributes. (Has to wear uniform and body armor) * Nova Specters: Highly advanced shells. Titanium endoskeletons, with a kevlar-Carbon fiber weaved skin to be more resistant to bullets. They have the most advanced software, higher attributes, and faster reflexes. They typically are strong enough to not need body armor and uniform. 'Undead' Reanimated using the full might of Dark Magic, sentient Undead are individuals that are brought back to life into another state of being. They are similar to Cybers in that their minds and soul are retained but are locked into the physical state of their death. As long as the spinal cord and brain are intact, a dead being can be brought back as Undead. As they are bound by Dark Magic, an Undead must continue consuming the energy from living beings. They are typically found problematic when not in active military duty as such activity lends to an increase in murder and serial killer cases within civilized society. The UFSA has solved this issue by allowing invalids and useless feeders to filter into specialized community centers. Undead individuals exit through the back, wiping their proverbial meal off their face with the back of their sleeve.